Valentine's Day
by OasisSerenity
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Hinata receives a card from someone. AU. Naruto/Hinata. Slight Neji/Tenten.


**Summary:** It's Valentine's Day and Hinata receives a card from someone.

**Pairings:** Naruto and Hinata. Very little Neji and Tenten

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the quote.

* * *

><p>Quiet, shy, and unconfident. Those would probably be the first three words that anyone from Kurenai-sensei's sixth grade class would say about Hinata.<p>

Hinata Hyuga. She was born into one of Konaha's most noble clans, the Hyuga clan. But that was not the reason that stopped people from hanging around her. The reason was probably because no one really understood her. Whenever someone talked to her, she would stutter. Why was she stuttering? Was she embarrassed or did she think the other person was going to hurt her? Well, whatever her reason was, it would always end up annoying that person.

She was always hiding in the shadows, and not once did she ever come out. She never pitched any ideas in class. She did not participate at all. If she were to leave, no one would notice.

It was February 10, four days until Valentine's Day. Some of her classmates started to give cards and gifts out. Others already asked someone to be their Valentine. Even her own cousin Neji got the girl of his dreams to be his Valentine. He had been planning that day his entire life. Now, he finally got his girl, Tenten. Tenten was a wonderful girl. She was always smiling, showed the most confidence, and never failed to protest those she cared about. No wonder Neji chased after this girl. Sometimes Hinata would wish she was more like Tenten, then maybe she would receive something for Valentine's Day.

But Hinata was not expecting anything special. Then again, it would be nice to receive a Valentine's Day card once. She always dreamt that one day her crush, Naruto Uzumaki would notice her. He was everything she was not. She loved everything about him like the fact that he did not care about the mistakes he always made. But maybe if she had the confidence, she would be able to say hi to him.

* * *

><p>"Hey teme," said a blonde boy with blue eyes, otherwise known as Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

"Hn," said Sasuke Uchiha nodding his head letting the other boy know that he was listening.

"What do you think about Hyuga?" asked Naruto.

"Long hair freak. Second to me in everything," answered Sasuke with a look that said I'm so much better than him.

"I meant the other Hyuga," said Naruto being more specific.

"Ah. Weak," responded Sasuke.

"Teme you don't even know her and your calling her weak," said Naruto surprised at Sasuke's answer.

"But I see the was she acts," shrugged Sasuke.

"She's always alone. No one hangs out with her," Naruto told Sasuke.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"I just feel bad that's all," said Naruto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 14: Valentines Day...<strong>_

Hinata's P.O.V.

Is that a card on my desk? Someone must have put that there by accident. I will just go give it to the right person.

I walked over to my desk and placed my bag behind my chair. Then I took a look who the card was meant for and I find that my name is written on it.

Wh-what? This card is addressed to me? This must be a dream. No one ever sends me a Valentine's Day card thought Hinata.

She opened the card and it read:

_Hinata,_

_I know that I don't hang out with you, but I thought it would be nice to give you this Valentine's Day card. So, Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Naruto_

_P.S: If you ever need a friend, you can always come and talk to me. "You are not alone, I am here with you. Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart. You are not alone **(1)**." I'm not sure who said that, but follow it._

_Naruto_

Th-this card is from Naruto-kun! No way Naruto-kun would do this, he doesn't even know me. But this is actually happening! I have to thank him!

I went up to Naruto-kun nervous than ever. For the first time I am going to be talking to him. Hope I do not faint.

I tapped on his back and he turned around and smiled at me. "Hinata! I see you got my card!" said Naruto.

"Y-yes I did. Th-thank you," I said feeling my cheeks get hotter.

"No problem! You could hang out with my friends and I if you want," suggested Naruto.

"S-sure, I'd l-like that. B-but I must get my s-stuff first," I said going back to my desk and getting my backpack.

This is the best day of my life. I got a card from Naruto-kun, talked to him, and made friends!

* * *

><p><strong>.:: <strong>The End **::.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Here's month two for my new year's resolution. I'm surprise that I came this far, usually I'd give up on the second day of January. Well, I hope you like this oneshot.**

**Most of you who are reading this are probably over the age where you give Valentine's cards, so instead, try to make someone's day. Be a friend and make them not feel alone!**

_**(1)- Can anyone guess who said the quote Naruto gave Hinata? First to find out I will write a oneshot for them for the next month, March. I'll give you a hint, it's a singer!**_

**Also check out my other oneshot 'Google' and my other story 'Freshman Year'.**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! **


End file.
